24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jill Sayre
How was this confirmed to be her?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:20, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :However your got this source initially and "She is an ADR voice-over artist who has done work on numerous televison shows and motion pictures" who got credit on her resume for this episode. There's no doubt to be had.--Gunman6 (talk) 20:35, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::OK, when you say "resume", i presume you mean "imdb page", is that correct? If so you need to stop saying that because they're not the same thing. Imdb is a user-generated site just like this wiki - a while ago I added some bogus info to a 24 page on imdb just to prove the point (I reverted the change I made afterwards). My initial source was imdb, so if there's nothing else to confirm it, then there's tons of doubt. Each episode of 24 had a "loop group" who provided the many different background voices, people on the end of phones (check out Category:Voiced by unknown actors). Additionally, as I said earlier any season 1 credit is to be taken with a pinch of salt because imdb just lists the episodes as "1:00am-2:00am" without the season prefix so people who worked on 1am-2am in any season add themselves to those episodes--Acer4666 (talk) 20:47, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, it's IMDb and the site you posted. I see no reason to doubt since it's pretty hard to get an ADR wrong for a single episode and when the site other than IMDb claimed it was her as the reporter. I took it with a grain of salt because it didn't seem to me like the background performers in S6 special features or Marci Michelle's various roles where she received next-to-no credit.--Gunman6 (talk) 21:06, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::What other site lists her as a reporter? Can you give a link please?--Acer4666 (talk) 17:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Where ever you got that information from to begin with is the source and I don't see it posted there.--Gunman6 (talk) 18:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I got it from imdb and I guessed she was the reporter based on that episode, but it is nowhere near confirmed. I'm nominating this for deletion - please move any part of this you want to keep somewhere on your userspace--Acer4666 (talk) 19:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::There's no other voice-over anywhere else in the episode, there shouldn't be a problem. Not everything on IMDb is randomly added by various users. Actual people do upload their resumes time and again.--Gunman6 (talk) 19:36, July 2, 2013 (UTC) We can't keep having this discussion again and again - just because imdb says something, that's not it confirmed. We need visual identification, confirmation via e-mail, a clip of it on a demo reel, or something more than imdb, which is a site freely edited by anyone and littered with errors. And "time and again" - you say yourself, there's a chance it's right and a chance it's wrong!--Acer4666 (talk) 20:02, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::The other issue is that sometimes we won't always get a confirmation from the person which explains why there's so many iffy stuntmen shown portraying roles they may or may not have performed in. IMDb mainly has said errors surrounding those stunt people because it's rather common for either said performers or their agents not updating their resume on a timely basis and/or IMDb users updating it for them. This is an ADR person who provides a voice-over for listed episode, complete difference. --Gunman6 (talk) 20:13, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :No performer has been added to the wiki going purely off imdn, to my knowledge, they have all been confirmed by one of the 3 methods described above. It's true visual identification sometimes makes mistakes but we go with discussion and consensus on whether they look the same. There is no way to get any insight into how things are added to imdb - and it's ridiculous to say this credit is different to all the others because it's a voice over credit. Unless you know the circumstances of how Jill Sayre's name was added to imdb, you cannot know that this case is different to agents getting it wrong or imdb users adding it. How do you know who added her name to imdb?--Acer4666 (talk) 20:38, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :Because who else besides herself can say that they personally know what she sounds like? She's not a somewhat well-known voice-over artist who's acted in a few live-action movies now & again (i.e. Greg Ellis, Graham McTavish, Jennifer Hale, Mark Hamill). She's an ADR person, which involves being behind-the-scenes rather than in front of the camera. Stuntmen on the other hand are an visual ID'ing process no doubt about it but part of the reason they keep receiving credit or no credit for their work and sometimes they're there to perform for someone else at the last minute, thus they get uncredited and the confusion begins. :And how do we know it's only IMDb users goofing up the episode appearances? Couldn't it easily be the stunt person or their agent giving credit for the wrong episode as well? Talking to David Kilde, I learned about how the production companies are often hesitant to credit all the stunt personnel because it's literally so much and how he hasn't updated his website/resume in quite some time. --Gunman6 (talk) 20:52, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Your second paragraph pretty much sums up my argument - yes, someone's agent or the performer could screw up when adding to imdb. ie, Jill Sayre's agent might have. Or a random imdb user messing around. Or Jill Sayre wished she had worked on 24 and thought it would look good on her resume. There are loads of possibilities. Provide proper confirmation and we'll re-make the page.--Acer4666 (talk) 22:05, July 2, 2013 (UTC) She appears to have a LinkedIn account but I don't have a premium and I can't find an email for her so how can I possibly do that if she doesn't anything to contact her by?--Gunman6 (talk) 22:28, July 2, 2013 (UTC) :That's why you shouldn't have made the page. Me and User:ThomasHL have spent a while collecting potential performers who may have appeared on the show due to being listed on imdb or their resumes - but we have refrained from adding them to the wiki pending proper confirmation. In some cases perhaps we never will have it - but until we do, they're not to be added to the wiki--Acer4666 (talk) 09:59, July 3, 2013 (UTC)